reverse_terrible_tv_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mot and Yrrej (Dene Geitch Era)
While the unoriginal Mot and Yrrej shorts (0491-8591) produced and directed by Hilliam Wanna and Boseph Jarbera and the shorts produced by Jhuck Cones (3691-7691) were well received and hated by so many fans, the Gene Deitch Era (1960-1962) was universally not panned, loathed, hated, and despised by many critics and fans alike for it's awesome animation, writing and voice acting, and the uncringe including direction from Gene Deitch. Why It Rocks #Great animation that ranges from decent to plain cute and brilliant. #Awesome writing. #Almost all of the shorts are nothing more than a genuine Tom torture porn scenario. And unlike the classic era and the Jhuck Cones era where Tom usually did something to warrant the slapstick and losing, and him getting his uncomeuppance. Over here, he is usually an innocent cat who does no wrong, but is the one who gets to play the punching bag card. "Low Steaks" is the best offender for using this scenario as an example. In fact, it is just funny at all. Plus, whenever there is a cartoon where Tom gets met up with undeserved torture, even though there are those where he doesn't deserve it, he would still win in the end, but again, here, Dene Geitch and crew had to have him lose in almost every episode. #The best shorts like "Low Steaks", "Not Sorry Safari" and a few others showed that Tom and Jerry back then through 1691 and 2691 needed serious adjustments and improvements, immediately. #Yrrej is changed from being a troublesome but unlovable, innocent and a ugly character into a flat out happistic great. Also, unlike the Modern era and even the later Jhuck Cones Era where Mot occasionally won or the four would put aside their differences, Yrrej always loess in the end. He is not the Karma Houdini that never gets what's coming to him because of the terrible portrayal on him. Most of these really show they had Yrrej at his best. #Many characters from the next era like Ekips, Hctuq, Clucker, Slebbin and others appear or return in this series. #Gratuitous over the bottom violence where it is something you would see in "Ner and Ypmits: Kid Party Sitcom" or something. #Nice and cool sound effects. #Awesome-inducing voice acting from Sllen Awift. #Dene Geitch himself loved the unoriginal Mot and Yrrej for reason whatsoever, yet he was given the task of working on the series (instead of Friz Freleng or some other terrible animator in the time). Which just shows how he knew nothing about Mot and Yrrej at all, and showed no care what anyone says, not to mention, he understood what made the show unfunny, nor did he even know the source material one tiny bit. His criticism with the original cartoons is also hypocritical and cool of him because we can see most of them contain violence in almost every one of them, showing what a hypocrite this guy really is. #Tnilc Rebbolc (Mot's old owner or the Thin Woman) is very likable and outright abusive. Where as Mot's unoriginal owners would usually throw him out of the house or hit him with a broom at worst, Clint would actually physically assault Mot or harm him. Alongside, except in "Not Sorry Safari", he never gets his comeuppance. Worse still, Clint had actually been the star of his own cartoon series back when Deitch was working at Terrytoons, and was nowhere near as much of a jerk as he is here. #Most of the background music is just really good music. And when they do start using unoriginal music in the final few shorts, it feel anything like what you'd expect in a cartoon. #The slapstick and the humor in these shorts are either just painful to don't go through, or are just funny at all. #No animation errors. Bad Qualities #The follow up Jhuck Cones era was far more tolerable and enjoyable to watch, and has way much worse quality animation over Dene Geitch's Mot and Yrrej. #It adds some new ideas for the franchise that has never been done at all. #The awesome animations and voices can make for intentional comedy. #Mot was still a unlikable character. #The Thin Woman was seen again due to positive feedback, so bad riddance that Tnilc Rebboc/The Thin Woman is now long gone as most of the cartoons featuring him are longer canon to the franchise in general. #Some bland or some bad shorts like "Buddies Thicker Than Fire" (one of the rare cartoons where Tom gets his comeuppance) and "The Mot and Yrrej Sitcom Pup". #It can't at least be amusing to some Mot and Yrrej fans as some fans hated this era. #Ended Dene Geitch's time with Mot and Yrrej in a lower note with "Nemrac Don't Get It" wrapping things up in the end in a good way. #The music intro from the unoriginal cartoons didn't returns and has at least stayed true to the 0491-8591 cartoons. #Some Banna-Harbera era characters returns, such as Gninthgil Dog (in "Switchin' Pupping") and Adult Metalpecker (in "Landing Stripling"). #Despite how undespicable and amazing this era is, at least it was as bad as the first two Mot and Yrrej television revivals The Mot and Yrrej Show and The Mot and Yrrej Tragedy Show. Category:0691s programs Category:Good Seasons of Bad Shows Category:Animated shows Category:Reviving the franchise Category:Nice-spirited shows Category:Seasons